dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Doyo Wide Gekijo
Details *'Title:' 土曜ワイド劇場 *'Title (romaji):' Doyo Wide Gekijo *'Also known as:' Saturday Night at the Mysteries / Mystery Theater (KIKU)* / Mystery Theatre (KIKU)*, Saturday Mystery Theater *'Episodes:' 1059 (as of 2008-Oct-25) *'Genre:' Tanpatsu-formatted weekly mystery series *'Broadcast network:' TV Asahi *'Broadcast period:' Saturday 21:00 to 22:54 *'Broadcast start/end:' 1977-Jul-02 to 2017-April-08 Synopsis Doyo Wide Gekijo is a weekly mystery series. Virtually all storylines follow along the following path: * A murder occurs early on. * A lead person attempts to solve the case. * A murderer is found, and usually confesses. Each week features a fresh new cast and storyline. Theme Songs *''Anata no Ai ni Naritai'', by Karashima Midori (July 6, 1996 - March 29, 1997) *''Anata no Sono Mune ni, by Matsuda Seiko (April 5, 1997 - September 26, 1998) *''JOY, by TRF (October 3, 1998 - March 25, 2000) *''Promised You'', by ZARD (April 1, 2000 - December 28, 2002) *''Hokkyokusei'', by Gospellers (January 4 - September 27, 2003) *''Mosukoshi'', by Kiroro (October 4, 2003 - June 30, 2007) *''Smile again'', by BoA (July 7, 2007 - June 26, 2010) *(July 3, 2010 - September 24, 2011) *(October 1, 2011 - March 30, 2013) *(April 6, 2013 - September 24, 2016) *(October 1, 2016 - April 8, 2017) Shows *Kyotaro Nishimura Travel Mystery *Kurokawa no Techo Special (2005-Jul-2) *Kaseifu wa Mita! starring Ichihara Etsuko (1983 to 2008-Jul-12 - 26 episodes) *Aibou Pre-Season (2000-Jun-3, 2001-Jan-27, 2001-Nov-10) *Taxi Driver's Mystery Diary *Terminal Station Series *The Young Mistress Plays Detective in the Spa Murder *The Case Files of Detective Superintendent Muta *Kariya's Father and Daughter *Inspector Souichi Habu *Hideki Takahashi's Captain Series *Prosecutor Yoko Asahina *Family Court Probation Officer Akira Yamanobou *Detective Ushio vs. Case Writer Saeko *Ghost Writer's Homicide Coverage *Forensic Anthropologist Kumiko Misaki *Asabuki Riyako, Female Attorney *The Aesthetic Salon Murders *Odd Detective *Case *Judicial Instructor Yoshiko Hodaka *Department Store Investigator! Murder Mystery *Tetsudou Sousakan *Saisousa Keiji Kataoka Yusuke *Gyakuten Houdou no Onna *Romantic Lake Mashuko Murders *Koto *The Driverless Hearse *The Burning Bride *Housewife Meiko Murder Mystery *Mystery of the Coral Seas *Rogue Lawyer Shiro Tatsumi *Fire Investigator, Kurenai Renjirou *Lost & Found at Tokyo Station *辻真先の婚約旅行殺人事件シリーズ :3 - Murder on the Sanriku Coast - Where the God of Death Dwells (1987) :4 - Noto Peninsula Murders (1988) *迷探偵記者羽鳥雄太郎と駆け出し女刑事シリーズ :4 - The Return of the Newshound and the Lady Cop (1987) *原教子の「二泊三日の旅」シリーズ :2 - Deluxe Salon Car Engagement Tour Murders - Tateshina Plains and Lake Megami - 2 Nights and 3 Days Tour (1987) *実年素人探偵とおんな秘書の名推理！ :2 - Michinoku Reunion Tour Murders (1988) Notes *''Doyo Wide Gekijo'' occupied the first 54 episodes of Mystery Theater in 2004 on KIKU. KIKU then switched to Getsuyo Mystery Gekijo in 2005. External Links *Official website Category:JDrama Category:TV Asahi Category:JDrama1977 Category:JDrama1978 Category:JDrama1979 Category:JDrama1980 Category:JDrama1981 Category:JDrama1982 Category:JDrama1983 Category:JDrama1984 Category:JDrama1985 Category:JDrama1986 Category:JDrama1987 Category:JDrama1988 Category:JDrama1989 Category:JDrama1990 Category:JDrama1991 Category:JDrama1992 Category:JDrama1993 Category:JDrama1994 Category:JDrama1995 Category:JDrama1996 Category:JDrama1997 Category:JDrama1998 Category:JDrama1999 Category:JDrama2000 Category:JDrama2001 Category:JDrama2002 Category:JDrama2003 Category:JDrama2004 Category:JDrama2005 Category:JDrama2006 Category:JDrama2007 Category:JDrama2008 Category:JDrama2009 Category:JDrama2010 Category:JDrama2011 Category:JDrama2012 Category:JDrama2013 Category:JDrama2014 Category:JDrama2015 Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:Programming blocks